


Me'a

by MalindaLeChat



Category: Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, This Ship Will Sail, bottom!Alex, cum and slick as lube, ends with smut, outdoor (not public) sex, top!Arconn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalindaLeChat/pseuds/MalindaLeChat
Summary: [Contains Spoilers!] Arconn, upon meeting young Alexander Taylor, develops a strange tingling in his chest, and as the feeling continues to grow during their adventure, Arconn decides that the feeling must be have to do with Alex's growing magical power. When Alex is about to cross the wall though, elf queen Calysto reveals to Arconn that Alex is is his me'a; his light, or in the tongue of man, his soulmate.*Contains smut!*





	1. Silver Light

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I needed to write something for this pairing, as I love this series and I love Arconn x Alex. Just finished re-reading the third book in the series, but this fic takes place during the first book, and thus does contain some spoilers for the first book!

Arconn had lived a long time, almost three thousand years, but the feeling that started growing in his chest when he met young Alexander Tayler he had never experienced before. Something about the blue-eyed, sandy-haired teenager made his chest feel tingly and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. As Alex travelled with them, the feeling continued to grow in his chest. He found himself following Alex with his eyes, liking the range of emotions that seemed to flicker like lights across the teen’s face. He could see everyone in the company quickly growing to like Alex, and Arconn wondered if it was this charisma of Alex’s that was causing the tingling inside Arconn’s chest. 

Later, when it became obvious that Alex indeed possessed a great talent for magic, Arconn wondered if that was what had brought about the tingling. Perhaps it was just a reaction to Alex’s magical potential, and that was why the feeling continued to grow as Alex learned more magic. Arconn liked this answer, as it made a great deal of sense to him. He did, however, wonder whether the tingling would ever go away, or if it would continue to grow along with Alex’s magical growth. This concerned him a little, but since the feeling was not really unpleasant, only foreign, Arconn decided it did not matter much. 

When they went to see the Oracle, and she showed such favouritism towards Alex, the tingling changed slightly, becoming more like little stings, more unpleasant and a little painful. Arconn attributed it to the magical meeting of both the Oracle’s and Alex’s power. When he watched Alex enter the stable alone in the night, he wondered if perhaps he should follow Alex and discuss whether Alex too could feel this feeling in regards to his magical power. Then he saw the Oracle enter the stable, and the stings got sharper. He retreated to his room, his chest aching. In the morning, the pains were gone, though the tingling remained. 

The next time his chest felt pain was when he held Alex’s cold body in his arms. After Alex defeated the wraiths, the company had woken, and Arconn had ventured out of his tent, confused. Then he had seen Alex’s body on the ground. He ran forward without thinking, and clutched the body on the ground, feeling the coldness of it. His chest hurt like he’d broken something sharp inside of it, and he knew that Alex must be dying, his magical energy endangered. That would explain the pain in Arconn’s chest. He knew what he had to do, and he tried with all his might to call Alex back from the wall. It worked, but Arconn knew he would not be able to repeat the task again, and they did not have much time until Alex slipped back towards the wall. Fear travelled up his spine, unlike anything Arconn had known before, and they rushed with all their might towards the dark forest, where his kin were, and where help could hopefully be found. Arconn himself carried Alex as Calysto lead them to the room where Alex could stay, and when Arconn gently placed Alex onto the bed and knelt by his side, Calysto shot him a surprised look, which then turned to understanding and finally determination. 

“Leave your me’a to me.” She said placing her hand on Arconn’s shoulder and then gently urging him towards the door. “I give you my word I will do my best to return him to you.”

Surprised by her words, Arconn was speechless and numb as Calysto closed the door behind him. Then he heard her speaking to Alex:

“Alexander Taylor, you will return.” She commanded him and began her work to return him to the light. 

Arconn repeatedly returned to the room while Calysto worked to return Alex to the land of the living. Arconn’s chest felt tight and Calysto’s words were echoing still in his head. She had called Alex his me’a. His light. The term referred to an elf’s kindred soul. It roughly translated to a soulmate, though that seemed a little crude as a translation. Arconn paced in front of Alex’s door as he worried about his friend and what Calysto was insinuating until Calysto opened the door to command him to leave them in peace. 

When Alex finally awoke, Arconn finally realized the truth behind Calysto’s words. The way his heart soared when he saw Alex sitting there, alive and healthy was almost too beautiful a sight. Then Arconn spoke and Alex turned those blue-green eyes towards him, and he could no longer deny any part of it. Alex was his me’a, his soul light, and Arconn was hopelessly in love with him. 

The days spent in the dark forest were eye-opening and vibrant to Arconn. Now that he knew the true reason, he could more deeply appreciate the feelings he had for his friend. When he was a youth, he remembered learning about me’a. Elf’s are not emotional beings, and so it is rare for them to feel more than simple love for all living things and their beauty. Me’a were rare because of this reason, and thus such a depth of emotion towards another was usually a sign that they were me’a. Elves couple and marry because of friendship and love, but the depth of me’a greatly exceeds that of a regular elven couple. For this reason, finding your me’a is usually the highlight of an elf’s life, if they find their me’a at all. Because of the rarity of finding me’a however, there is no custom of waiting to find your them. If you are meant to be together, your me’a will find you, no matter which path you walk. 

Calysto and Arconn met to discuss this once during their stay in the dark forest. They sat in a secluded area under the trees, away from the eyes of the rest of the elves and company. 

“I saw that you were surprised when I called Alex your me’a.” Calysto said, gently smiling at Arconn.

Arconn returned the smile. “Yes. I foolishly had not realized what I was feeling, and what my emotions were.” 

Calysto’s eyes sparkled in wonder at Arconn’s words. “So he really is your me’a then. I congratulate your fortune, though your coupling may prove difficult indeed.”

Arconn smiled a small smile at this. “Thank you, and yes, I do not even know where to begin with him.”

Calysto chuckled at that. “He is a strange one, so familiar and yet so foreign. I find myself forgetting that he is a man sometimes, and not an elf.”

Arconn nodded his head at this. “I know of what you speak. Maybe it is because of his wizarding potential, though I think it is more to do with his soul itself.”

“You have all been through much on your journey thus far.” She said, casting her eyes toward the shadows from the trees around them. “I fear you have struggles before you still, and who knows what the path before you holds.”

“I do not know if it is wise to tell him about this while we might still face danger ahead.” Arconn replied, his brows knitting. “It is hard, however, to control my emotions, especially when I can now see them for what they are.”

“We elves are used to waiting for each other, especially in times of peace.” Calysto said. “Alex is not an elf, however, and you are both adventurers, no doubt bound for danger. Would you be able to continue if something happened, and you had not said anything?”

Her question chilled Arconn, and he thought back to Alex’s cold body in his arms. “I think I would choose to fade if I lost him.”

Calysto’s gaze turned sad, and she looked up at the canopy above them. “Then you have your answer.” 

Arconn nodded, but still looked troubled. “How do I go about telling him? He is not an elf, this is his first exposure to this world, and men tend not to couple with members of the same sex. I do not know if he will accept it.”

“I understand your worries.” Calysto said, smiling at him. “From what I have seen of him however, I cannot imagine Alex rejecting you. You are close, and he is a kind and good man. I cannot say that he will return your feelings, but I do not think he would reject your friendship because of your feelings.”

Arconn smiled at that. “I agree with your words, but I cannot help my worries.”

Calysto nodded serenely at that. “And that I understand.”

Arconn pondered Calysto’s words for a long time, and finally made the decision to tell Alex. It was on a calm night, when the rest of the company were enjoying themselves but Alex and Arconn had gone on a walk into the forest, away from the noise and their rowdy friends. They wondered near a stream, and stopped to admire the fireflies blinking in and out of sight near the flowing water. 

“Thank you again, for calling me back from the wall.” Alex said, voice soft so as to not disturb the quiet around them, but loud enough to be heard by Arconn’s ears. 

Arconn turned to face him. “Do not mention it, I am only sorry I did not have the strength to save you fully.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to turn. “Regardless, without your help, I might be beyond the wall now, and I owe you a great debt.”

“You saved the company and me from the wraiths first.” Arconn replied. “In that way, you can call the balance even.”

Alex chuckled at that, and Arconn’s heart squeezed in his chest at the beauty of such a small thing. How beautiful his me’a looked in the light of the moon and the twinkling fireflies. The stood in silence for a while, just enjoying the night, and Arconn decided it was time. 

“There is something I need to tell you Alex.” Arconn started, causing Alex to once again turn to face him, his face surprised at the words. “It is something that is unrelated to our quest, but has to do with both you and I.”

“Is everything alright?” Alex asked, concern showing openly on his face. 

Arconn smiled at that, and this relaxed Alex’s face. “Yes, nothing is wrong, but I must tell you nonetheless.” 

Alex nodded his head a this, seemingly relieved. “I see. In that case, I will listen with open ears.”

“Thank you.” Arconn said. “You see, we elves sometimes find what we call our me’as, which directly means ‘light’ in our language, but in the tongue of man would roughly translate to ‘soulmate’.”

Arconn watched Alex’s face as confusion and surprise made their way across it, but continued on. 

“The depth of emotion we elves have is seldom as profound as what men and even dwarves feel, and so me’a are a relatively rare occurrence within our kind. “ Arconn said, speaking slowly and clearly. “I believe you, Alexander Taylor, are my me’a.”

The confusion on Alex’s face was gone, and now only surprise showed on his face. As Arconn watched, Alex’s brows knit, and he cast his eyes towards the stream for a moment. After a second, his gaze came back to Arconn, eyes wide once more and mouth slightly open. Arconn waited patiently, and didn’t have to wait for long. 

“May I ask a few questions?” Alex asked, and Arconn chuckled and nodded.

“Of course.” 

“This me’a that you speak of…”Alex started, then stopped, trying to find the words, “is it...romantic in nature? Or platonic?” 

Arconn did not hesitate. “Romantic.”

“Oh. I see.” Alex said, and brought his hand up to his mouth, a blush coming up to his face. 

Arconn found the sight incredibly endearing but waited once again. It took longer this time for Alex to regain his composure, his embarrassment strong. Finally, however, Alex cleared his throat and managed to cast his gaze once more to Arconn’s face, though Arconn could still pick out the faint blush on Alex’s face. 

“You have no qualms with the fact that I am male? Or not an elf?” Alex asked, his eyes wide and searching. 

Arconn slowly lifted his hand, and gently cupped Alex’s face with the one hand. “None at all.”

Alex did not pull away from Arconn’s touch, but his blush came back, and he went still. Arconn could feel the heat of Alex’s face in his hand, and he brought his other hand up to lightly cradle his me’a face in his hands, tilting his head down slightly as he did so to bring their faces closer so he could look more closely into those beautiful blue-green eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Arconn knew he had to speak up. 

“Will you accept my feelings for you?” He whispered, searching the face before him. “That is all I ask of you. You need not return them.”

Alex blinked at that, and then his eyes seemed to unfocus a little as he thought about Arconn’s words. Finally, after what felt to Arconn like more than his entire lifespan, one of Alex’s hands came up to his face. For a moment, Arconn was afraid Alex would rip his hands off his face, and all would be lost. But then Alex’s hand come to rest gently on Arconn’s more slender one, and he looked straight into Arconn’s eyes. 

“I will.” Alex said softly but firmly. 

Arconn’s heart stilled for a moment before it soared like a bird. A smile erupted on his face and he gazed fondly at his me’a. 

“Thank you Alex.” He said, and then after another second, gently stepped back, separating them.

Alex blinked twice before looking down at the hand that had touched Arconn’s. He then lifted his gaze and returned Arconn’s smile. 

They started walking again along the stream and continued in peace for a while. 

“Will anything change between us?” Alex asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. His voice was soft, and he was looking down at his hands. 

“Not if you do not wish for it to.” Arconn replied softly. 

He was not greedy, and he would not push Alex into a coupling if Alex did not wish for it. 

“I see.” Alex said, almost a whisper, and they continued their walk in companionable silence. 

———O——— 

The next time they were in the dark forest, after their quest was complete and they were on the journey home, Arconn and Alex took to taking long walks in the moonlit forest together. After that night, nothing had happened between the two of them, and neither had said anything on the subject. Arconn was delighted to have had his feelings accepted, and yet over the span of their time away from the dark forest, he began to realize exactly how much he wanted his me’a. His eyes would follow Alex when none of the company was looking, and he would trace the outline of his me’as body with his eyes when the two of them sat next to each other by the fire during their watch. Watching him change clothes or bathe evoked feelings and emotions that Arconn did not know he could possess, and while these new feelings were new and exciting, this also worried Arconn. He had never had desires this strong before, and he didn’t like that he constantly felt like he was fighting a losing battle against controlling them. 

Seeing Alex under the moonlight, alone with him was tempting beyond belief. Add to the fact that since winter had passed, his me’a was wearing lighter clothes, Arconn felt warm and dangerous. He walked a greater distance away from Alex to keep himself under control. 

“Why do you keep putting distance between us?” Alex asked, barely above a whisper. 

Arconn looked back to see Alex standing still and partially hidden by the shadows around him. Alex was looking right at him. Arconn averted his gaze, feeling something akin to guilt.

“I apologize.” Arconn said.

“That does not answer my question.” Alex replied, and took a step towards the elf. “Why do you keep putting distance between us?”

Upon seeing his motion, Arconn’s first instinct was to keep the distance between Alex and himself but stopped when he saw the look on Alex’s face. He looked hurt. Arconn’s heart stuttered in shame, but he did not move back, even as Alex stopped in front of him. 

“My feelings are hard to control.” Arconn said, gazing at blue-green eyes. “I know you accepted my feelings, but there are some feelings that are wild and crazed and I do not know what to do with them.”

Alex looked confused at this. “I don’t understand. Why are you putting distance between us then?”

Arconn sighed. His me’a could be dense sometimes. “I told you that my feelings for you were romantic.”

“Yes, I remember.” Alex replied, brows knit still. 

“Some of my feelings, therefore, are sexual in nature.” Arconn says softly. “I did not want to expose you to them.”

It took a second for Alex to process Arconn’s words, but then his blush is back, stronger than ever. Arconn smiled sadly and took a step back. 

“These ones are harder to hide than the others, so that is why I have been keeping my distance.” Arconn said, watching Alex’s face for the signs of disgust or discomfort he was expecting. 

He never saw those things on Alex’s face, however. Instead, Alex looked down at his hands before whispering out an apology. Arconn was surprised by this. 

“You are not to blame for these feelings.” Arconn replied. “You need not worry about them, as I will not act on them. I do not wish to force you into anything.”

“Still, I apologize.” Alex says, making eye-contact with Arconn. “I have no experience with this kind of thing, and therefore did not know how to react.”

Arconn’s thoughts slide to a halt in his head, and heat flows through his body at his me’as words. 

Untouched. He’s untouched. 

It would make sense, Alex was barely sixteen years old, not even a grown man. Even as he tried to rationalize it though, the heat flowing through his body is unbelievably excited at the thought. He breathes deeply and silently, trying to get himself under control. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and so I do not know how to properly go about this.” Alex said, and the world around them went silent as his words echoed inside Arconn’s head. 

“Felt which way before?” Arconns whispers out, too shocked to move. He stares at the teen before him. 

“I…”Alex said and the blush is back as he looked shyly up at Arconn through his short lashes, “I return your feelings.”

Arconn took a step towards his me’a, amazed. “Truly?”

The word is whispered out, almost afraid to be real. Alex took a step closer to Arconn, and smiled.

“Truly,” He said, and reached out for the elf’s hand. He took it lightly, and wove their fingers together.

Arconn’s hand easily encompassed his, the elf’s long fingers fitting in the spaces between Alex’s smaller ones. Arconn was as surprised as Alex had every seen him, and he looked from their intertwined fingers to Alex’s face like he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. 

“If, you’ll have me,” Alex said, holding up their coupled hand, his face warm, “I’m yours.”

Arconn thought that he was truly blessed in that moment, when the moonlight shone through the branches and made the blue-green gems that were his me’as eyes sparkle. His fingers twitched within their place in his loved one’s hand, and he brought his other hand up to hold Alex’s face, cupping it gently once again, like he did all those months ago the last time they were in the dark forest.

“If you are mine,” Arconn said, his voice breathless, “then I am yours, and I will take anything and everything you give me.”

The heat flowed through Arconn once again, and this time he could see, in the silver moonlight of the forest, it flowing through Alex as well. This time, he didn’t fight it.

———O——— 

He gently untangles his fingers from Alex’s and brought them to meet the warm skin of his me’as face, tilting the face towards his as he leaned down slowly, ever so slowly. He wanted to give his love enough time to pull away if he didn’t want this. 

Alex closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. 

Arconn’s lips gently pressed against Alex’s, and the heat pooled in his stomach, pleasant and warm. Alex’s lips were chapped yet oh-so-soft, and then when he gently and tentatively pushed his lips back against the elf’s the heat inside Arconn turned into a fire, and licked away at his insides. 

Arconn slid one of his hands into Alex’s hair as the other wrapped around his waist, and he pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, tilting Alex’s head gently. Alex’s mouth opened in a small gasp, and the elf tongued at the edge, asking permission. With a hum and a push forwards, Alex let Arconn’s tongue into his mouth. Arconn slowly mapped out the insides of the mouth presented to him, enjoying every twitch and movement of the tongue against his. As the kissing heated up, Alex moved his body closer to Arconn’s, letting their hips cant against each other as he closed the distance. Arconn’s hand gripped the smaller’s waist, and he felt the shiver travel through the body pressed against his. He savoured the sensation, and then slotted his leg through the legs of his me’a, and rubbed his thigh against Alex’s groin. 

Alex moaned, breaking their intense kiss to let out the noise. His eyes were glazed and saliva clung to his lips, making them shine in the silver light. Arconn was enraptured by the sight, and canted his leg to rub against Alex again. Another moan this time, and then Alex bit his lip, looking down at the leg between his. His gaze went from the thigh to Arconn’s face, and then he canted his hips forwards, rubbing his growing erection on the thigh and shivering pleasantly at the sensation. The way his eyelashes fluttered in pleasure made Arconn lean down and capture his me’as lips again, this kiss hungry. 

He couldn’t control the feelings rolling through his body, the fire burning his insides. Alex gripped the tunic in front of him, his fingers finding slender but muscular shoulders, and seeking purchase there. Little moans kept escaping his mouth as Arconn’s leg rubbed against him, and soon he was reaching his peak. 

“Ar-Arconn-” Alex moaned out, trying to warn the beautiful elf before him, but Arconn just swallowed up his moans, and drove him further and further to the edge. 

The elf pressed his lover’s body flushed against his the moment he made him cum, and savoured every twitch of the smaller body against his, kissing him through it. When Alex finally came down, Arconn disconnected their lips, loving the half-lidded eyes and flushed face he saw on his me’a. He had caused that. Alex’s hands tightened on Arconn’s tunic for a second, and then he licked his lips and his eyes refocused on the face in front of him. 

Slowly, he slid his hands down the elf’s torso, until he reached the belt at Arconn’s waist. The fire inside Arconn roared at the action, and he grabbed the smaller’s hand. 

“How far?” He asked, searching the gems for hesitation, fear, anything negative. 

He found none. 

“All of me for all of you.” Alex whispered out with a small smile. “I’ll go as far as you want.”

Arconn’s restraints slipped away, and he grabbed Alex’s hips as he walked forward, pressing him against the nearest tree. 

“I want to be inside of you.” Arconn whispered out, his head lowered to nuzzle at the shorter's neck. “I want it terribly.”

Arconn felt fingers sliding into his hair, and gently tugging. He tilted his head to lock eyes with his me’a. 

“Alright.” Alex said with another smile, and looked down and started undoing the elf’s belt. 

He made quick work of Arconn’s belt, and then Arconn reached for Alex’s. Alex's trousers were sticky as they fell from his body, and then Arconn gently spun them so his back was to the tree and he lowered them to the ground so Alex was straddling his waist. The ground was soft and mossy under them, so neither was concerned. Arconn tugged down his trousers to expose his hard member, and Alex canted their bare hips together. The slickness of Alex’s cum was bliss, and Alex placed his hands on Arconn’s chest, breath coming out in huffs as Arconn’s hand passed over his member to gather the fluids there. He then lowered his hand to behind Alex’s member, circling the ring there, and watching Alex’s face. 

Alex leaned in to press his lips against Arconn’s, giving permission, and as their tongues danced again, one of Arconn’s slender fingers entered Alex. It was a strange intrusion, especially when another finger was added, and he started being stretched open. 

The feeling of stretching out his me’as insides, of feeling such an intimate part of his love made Arconn’s member stand to attention. Soon, as they continued kissing and he stretched out his love, his member started becoming slick, and he knew that soon they would be able to continue. He sent up a prayer of thanks for his body's abilities. 

Alex was quickly growing accustomed to the stretch, and when Arconn deemed him ready, he retracted his fingers and lined up his now-slick member. They broke their kiss as Arconn began pushing in, and Alex moved his hands to the elf’s shoulders to grip there as he sank onto the member. Arconn slowly entered Alex, until the younger was fully seated on top. Alex was so full and yet it felt good. 

Arconn gently slid his fingers down Alex’s back and then gripped his hips, leaning forward for a kiss. When their lips met, however, Arconn’s hips thrust up into Alex. Alex moaned at the sensation, his whole body tingling pleasantly. He didn’t understand what was happening to his body, but it felt so good. He thrust down against Arconn, and sparks flew up his spine. He gasped into their kiss, and gripped the elf’s shoulders harder. 

Arconn pulled back slightly to look at Alex’s face, and when he saw the face the younger was making, he adjusted their position so his hand wove into Alex’s sandy hair and he pulled out partway before thrusting back into his me’a. It felt like there was magic in the air as Alex gripped onto Arconn and buried his face into the elf’s shoulder, moaning with abandon as Arconn started pounding in and out of the body in his grip. Sparks travelled up and down the younger’s spine, and the older felt fire flowing through his veins. Arconn nuzzled his face into Alex’s until their lips connected again, and he swallowed all of the delicious sounds that came out of the younger’s mouth. 

Soon, however, they could both feel the edge approaching. Arconn held Alex flush against him as he put more strength into each thrust, and then Alex gasped and spilled onto his own stomach, clenching around Arconn incredibly tight, causing the elf to empty himself inside the teen with a groan. When Arconn opened his eyes, however, and leaned back to see Alex cradled in his arms, his eyes widened at the silver glow surrounding his me’a. It was faint, a barely-there ambience, but to Arconn’s elf eyes, it was bright, magical, and beautiful. Alex lay in Arconn’s arms, trying to catch his breath, but the sparks along his spine didn’t stop. His muscles didn’t relax, and his breath didn’t catch. 

“Alex…” Arconn whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover’s face. 

“Arconn…” Alex panted out, eyes cloudy as he looked up at Arconn. “...it won’t stop.”

Arconn felt then the minute twitching of the body below his and leaned back a little to see take in the rest of his love, his member sliding out slightly. “Alex? What’s wrong?”

“The sparks…” Alex started, voice heated, “they won’t stop….”

Arconn, worried, moved to lean further over Alex, and accidentally ending up thrusting in again. 

Shivers raked down Alex’s body and he came again, his back arching in Arconn’s grip. Arconn’s breath caught at the sight, and his member stiffened again inside Alex. The younger opened his teary eyes and reached for his me’a, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“Please. Please.” He begs, thrusting down onto the member inside him. “It won’t stop.”

The glow remained around Alex, and Arconn burns the image into his mind as he begins thrusting into his me’a once again. Through his lust-filled haze, he thinks he remembers something about different species reacting differently to the me’a bond, and he vaguely thinks that there can be no way that Alex is truly human. He loses all thought however, when the body beneath him grips him tighter and moans his name again. The silver light enveloped both of them as their hearts became bound to each other. 


	2. Filled Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SPOILERS for the 3rd book!] 
> 
> Continuation of Alex and Arconn's relationship, taking place during the third book. Alex and Arconn are reunited once again on an adventure!

It had been months since Alex and Arconn had seen each other, and while both of them knew that being adventurers would make it hard for them to see each other, it didn’t stop them from longing to see the other. So when they finally got to go on another adventure together, they took advantage of every second they could find to spend it with each other.  
They were in non-threatening territory at the moment and Arconn had his arms wrapped around Alex as the two of them lay on their blankets in their tent. Both of them felt warm and comfortable, nestled against each other in the darkness. Alex’s face was by Arconn’s though his eyes were closed. The elf, on the other hand, had his eyes open and he was watching his me’a in the darkness. Alex was about to fall asleep judging from the rhythm of his breaths, and Arconn was humming softly in order to relax his love.  
Something about watching Alex fall asleep was so incredibly endearing to the elf, and he never got tired of watching it happen. He also loved how incredible Alex’s trust felt, how he didn’t have any qualms about sleeping in Arconn’s arms. Arconn understood that the others were more comfortable when they got single rooms with their own beds, but Alex and Arconn both enjoyed sharing their sleeping space with each other. Every so often, they also enjoyed coupling in such spaces. Now that Alex knew more magic, he could easily make it so that the others could not hear their actions, or see their movements.  
Every time they coupled though, Arconn would see the silver light surrounding his me’a after the coupled and Alex came. They learned after that first time that Alex’s libido, once awakened, needed to be drained fully in order for his body to calm down. Arconn found that he couldn’t get enough of Alex when he was like that, needy and begging for Arconn and his touch. Arconn would empty himself over and over inside of his love, savouring every sound and movement that his me’a made during their coupling. When Alex’s body was finally satisfied, the silver light would finally fade, and Alex’s whole body would relax with a sigh of relief, the younger usually curling up beside Arconn. Arconn would wipe their bodies of the sweat and fluids, and then lay down next to his me’a, his heart full.  
Arconn's eyes refocused on Alex as the younger slipped into sleep, and a slight smile ghosted across the elf’s lips. He knew these nights of peace would not last long, given their quest and Alex’s personality, and he could only hope that his me’a would always return to him in the end.  
———O———  
Arconn thrusts hard into Alex, his slender fingers gripping the younger’s hips firmly as he watches his me’as back arch off the bed and Alex comes for the fifth time with a wet gasp. The silver glow does not fade though, and Arconn hazily makes a mental note that this is the longest the silver glow has ever stayed for.  
Arconn stills his hips as he watches Alex twitch beneath him, breathing hard. The teen’s lips are red from the kisses, and saliva coats them. His eyes are half-lidded and hazy, swimming with tears of pleasure, his sandy hair dishevelled from Arconn’s fingers and Alex himself throwing his head back against the mattress. Arconn greedily drinks up the sight, watching the silver glow around his me’as body.  
“Arconn…” Alex moans out, his voice hoarse. His eyes slowly make their way up to Arconn’s face, locking eyes with him.  
Arconn’s member twitches inside his love at the sight, but Alex groans at the look on the elf’s face.  
“Please Arconn,” he moans, lifting his hands up to entangle them into the elf’s long hair, “forgive me.”  
Arconn leans down to kiss Alex, and then pulls back slightly to give him a smile. “I forgave you a long time ago.”  
“Then...why are you still angry?” Alex asks, catching his breath, face morphing into a look of confusion. “I was under the impression that you were mad...because of how long I was gone.”  
Arconn pulls out slightly, evoking a gasp from his me’a, before slamming back into the tight heat of Alex’s body. Alex tugs at Arconn’s long hair as he throws his head back, sandy locks hitting the bed beneath him.  
“I. Was. So. Worried.” Arconn says, punctuating each word with a hard thrust back into Alex.  
Alex writhes beneath the elf, on the verge of sobbing as the pleasure violently courses through his sensitive body. “I’m sorry!”  
Arconn slows as he feels Alex’s muscles tensing up again, and he leans down to put his face close to the young wizard’s. “I know.”  
“Then-” Alex starts, but is interrupted by the elf above him.  
“I need to fill my heart back up with you.” Arconn says, his hand moving from Alex’s hip to his face, where he cradles his face gently. “My body needs to make sure you are really here with me. That you really came back.”  
Alex is silent at that, staring into the eyes of his lover, and he understands the feelings behind Arconn’s words. Arconn sees the understanding in his me’as eyes, and slowly pulls out before gently pushing back in. Arconn does not mention that the coldness of Alex’s body when he returned from defeating the necromancer reminded the elf of how much damage the wraiths caused Alex, and how much this rattled the elf’s heart.  
Alex’s eyes flutter closed, and he moans at the feeling of the slow sex. Arconn continues the slow and loving pace, trying to convey all his feelings through their bodies.  
Soon the elf can feel his release building and judging from the sounds Alex is making, his me’a is close as well. He thrusts especially deep, drawing a long moan from Alex and emptying himself inside of his me’a. His eyes close momentarily as he feels Alex clench around him as the younger reaches his peak. When Arconn opens his eyes however, he sees no new cum on his lover’s stomach. Confused, he looks at his lover’s face, and a breath escapes him at the sight. Tears fall from Alex’s closed eyes, and his mouth is open in a gasp, his face flushed and rapturous. The younger’s body is still tense, and shivers rake through it for a moment before he collapses back onto the bed. Arconn leans further over his love, and takes his face in his hands.  
“Alex…” He whispers out, and watches those beautiful blue-green eyes slowly open.  
The gems are still swimming with tears, but they slowly focus on the elven face before them. Alex reaches up to wrap his arms around Arconn’s shoulders, pulling his lover closer to press their lips together. Arconn accepts the soft kiss and returns it, his fingers gently stroking Alex’s face.  
After a while though, Arconn pulls back a little to gaze at his me’a.  
“Alex, what was that? Are you alright?” The elf asks, voice almost a whisper.  
Alex closes his eyes for a second, seemingly judging his condition. When he opens his eyes again, he gives the elf a warm smile.  
“I’m alright.” He says, his voice rough. “I think it was a dry orgasm, nothing came out.”  
Arconn nods in relief at Alex’s words and then he watches as Alex’s eyes gently close. He smiles at his sleepy lover, only to realize that the silver glow is still present.  
“Alex.” Arconn says, sliding his hand down Alex’s chest and gently grabbing the younger’s still-hard member, stroking it gently. His me’as libido is still unsatisfied.  
Alex moans at the feeling, still sensitive, his eyes opening halfway to look at his lover. “I can’t come anymore Arconn, and I’m so tired…”  
His eyes drift closed again, and Arconn’s removes his hand from his lovers member, instead placing both his hands once again on his me’as hips. He pulls out and thrusts back in, causing Alex to cry out. The younger’s hands come down to where they are connected, and he tries to push the elf’s hips away, but there is no strength in it.  
“Arconn…” He moans out, his eyes still closed, “please, nothing’s going to come out, and I’m so very tired…”  
“You can sleep when we’re done.” Arconn says, beginning to pick up the pace with his thrusts. He knows Alex is tired, but he doesn’t want to leave him unsatisfied, or else his body won't relax.  
“I can’t…” Alex moans out, throwing his arms over his face to cover it, “Arconn…”  
“Don’t worry,” Arconn says, thrusting in just the right spot that makes shivers rake down Alex’s spine and cause the younger to moan wantonly as his toes curl in pleasure, “I’ll make sure you get your fill.”  
Drool slowly drips out of Alex’s mouth, and he clenches hard around Arconn’s member. He moans out his lover’s name, no longer able to fight it. Arconn smiles at his me’as surrender, and works his lover towards climax once again.  
Three dry orgasms later, and Alex’s silver glow is still there. Arconn is amazed at his me’a libido, but knows that his lover can’t keep going much longer.  
The elf takes in the ravaged appearance of his me’a, feeling strangely proud of how debauched Alex is. Gently, Arconn pulls out of his lover in order to flip him onto his stomach, before re-entering him. Alex hums in pleasure at the movement, and weakly pushes back against Arconn.  
Arconn bends to place kisses down his me’as spine, and begins thrusting into his lover. At first his thrusts are lazy, slow, gently brushing against Alex’s prostate in a way that make the younger squirm weakly under him. Arconn’s fingers trace circles into Alex’s skin near his hips.  
Arconn hears a rasping sound that sends a shiver down his spine, and he quickly lifts his head to see Alex’s face pressed into the sheets, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.  
I made him lose his voice. Arconn thinks with a shiver, and that thought causes him to grab the youngers hips and begin thrusting hard and fast into him. Arconn sees Alex’s back arch as he gasps out, fingers fisting the sheets as he pushes back against the body above him.  
It felt like this was becoming a little too dangerous for Arconn. This position, combined with Alex’s state was driving the elf close to madness, his mind filling with nothing but his me’a and the fire coursing through his veins. He caged Alex in, moving his arms to brace on either side of the younger’s head as he pounded into the young wizard beneath him.  
He reached his peak fast, and pushed deep into Alex as their orgasms washed over them. Arconn’s mouth latched onto the exposed neck below him as he emptied himself, and he felt Alex’s body buck slightly under him at the feel of it, shivers raking through his me’a as the younger came.  
When Alex’s body relaxed under him, Arconn gently pulled up and away, noticing that finally the glow was gone. He pulled out of Alex, savouring the sight of the spent body, neck marked with a bruise the size of Arconn’s mouth.  
Arconn heard the rasping sound again, and looked down to see Alex’s face turned in his direction, one eye half open to stare at him. The elf leaned down after a second, brushing his lips over his lover’s brow.  
“I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He says, voice soft. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. Let me clean you up and get you some water for your throat.”  
Alex gave a minute nod and closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips. Arconn smiled at the sight, and soon was laying down next to Alex, both of them cleaned up and Alex’s water glass empty. Arconn ran a slender hand through Alex’s hair, pushing it out of his face.  
“Do you..” Alex rasped out, eyes closed, before slowly opening them and licking his lips, “...do you see the glow too?”  
The question surprised Arconn, and his eyes widened. “Yes, when we couple, I see a silver glow around you. Are you saying you also see one around me?”  
Alex nods minutely. “It’s a...soft green colour.”  
“Yours fades when you are satisfied.” Arconn says, gently weaving his fingers through Alex’s.  
“I see.” Alex says softly. “Yours ebbs and flows, sometimes bright, sometimes barely there.”  
This surprises Arconn, as that sounds very different from the silver glow that surrounds Alex.  
“When you release…”Alex says with a small smile, “and I see it fade, I can almost imagine it flowing it into me.”  
The thought of that makes a flicker of heat flow through Arconn, and he sees Alex’s gaze flicker briefly to the air around him before coming to rest back on Arconn’s face. The younger bites his lip as a chuckle escapes him.  
Arconn practically blushed at that. That means he can see when I’m craving him!  
“I’m sorry.” Arconn says, embarrassed.  
Alex closes the distance to press his lips to the elf’s before leaning back to smile at him. “I’m not. I love you Arconn.”  
Arconn presses their foreheads together, happiness filling him up. “I love you too Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this and the first chapter! I started this almost directly after I finished the first chapter, and since it's so short it didn't take me long to finish it, but I kept forgetting to post it (sorry). Lmk what you think~

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that...I enjoyed writing this very much! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed reading it. (>v<)   
ALSO, let me know if you want more of this pairing, or have any situations you would like to see these two in, because I will gladly write more for them! (Especially steamy stuff!)


End file.
